Full Moon
by foxbird22
Summary: A pained wolf attempts to make sense of the world around him. Never would he have guessed that his love would tear her apart, and take them to a place neither of them knew existed.


_Age. A difficult concept to grasp, indeed._

He stared at his silvery-grey furred handpaw and contemplated the memories of his past. Strapped down to a rocky, wooden chair, the tattered lupine heaved a sigh and ducked his head down to his chest. The tip of his muzzle buried itself into his chestfur, as he took in the last hanging bits of her scent.

_What an unmistakable smell…oh, I wish I hadn't brought this upon her…_

Thoughts of her raced through his mind, coming from every distant corner of his brain at the speed of light and crashing into a sea of emotion that nearly overcame the poor creature. He looked up and opened his eyes, which at one point in his life used to shine with a brilliant purple luster. Now, they were dull and almost lifeless, giving no contrast to his white stripe of fur that used to gleam with the very life escaping his body.

_I had to die here…it was for the best…_

The room was all too familiar to him. Small, uncomfortable, and mocking him with an evil aura, the room used to be a main torture stall. He winced at the thought of such days long ago, and shivers ran through his spine as he flicked his eyes around in worry. It had been nearly eight hours that he had been strapped to the chair, unable to move anything except his head and handpaws. The room started to nauseate him.

_No. I can't think about it anymore. I can't._

A tiny tear tricked down his muzzle and splashed to the floor, as the light of the moon outside the minute barred window reflected off of it to provide the only bit of beauty the wolf had seen for longer than he could remember.

_**Sitting in a corner all alone,**_

_**Staring from the bottom of his soul,**_

_**Watching the night come in from the window….window…**_

_I'm dying. But I'm not. I don't know what's going to happen to me._

The organic compound rushed through his veins with every pulse of his heart. Electric waves traveled through his neurons and instructed the fist-sized muscle in his chest to keep the red liquid flowing, totally unaware that a foreign solution would soon attack every picometer of his body.

_It was drink it, or hand over the worst chemical creation to the most vile organization in Lylat._

He drank it in an effort to save the world…and by thus doing, he put the fate of himself in Life's merciless control.

_**It'll all collapse tonight, full moon is here again,**_

_**In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding,**_

_**It has no name, there's one for every season,**_

_**Makes him insane to know...**_

Another tear fell to the floor.

Remnants of the chase suddenly hit him like a thousand needles shot from an air gun. Two of the most deadly assassins in the history of the universe trailed him, but his stealth and years of training allowed him to outrun them…for a time. One of the assassins managed to land a shot in the center of his left calf. The pure memory elicited a sickening groan from the wolf.

_Agh…what did I ever do to deserve this?_

He began shaking uncontrollably in the chair, struggling unsuccessfully to break free from his binds and memories. He recalled the assassins pinning him to the ground, demanding for the vial of liquid. In a flurry of movement, he broke free from their constraint and drank the liquid before their very eyes. He smiled at them, and using the energy from the vial now flowing through his veins, pulled a simple series of attacks to knock both of them unconscious.

Trying to break free from the chair proved to be far too draining on the lupine…and he slumped into a state of utter defeat, and allowed his mind to wander to potentially more pleasant memories.

_**Running away from it all,**_

_**"I'll be safe in the cornfields," he thinks,**_

_**Hunted by his own,**_

_**Again he feels the moon rising on the sky.**_

Her lungs felt as if they had turned to lead, her legs had gone completely numb, and her eyes could barely depict any images from the blurry chaos around her. She flew down the halls, darting left and right through corridors in a haste driven by nothing more than the pure passion she had for him. The she-wolf thought nothing of every guard she killed in her frenzy to get out of the cursed building, justifying her actions by the ultimate good that she would be achieving. Although she did not know where she was headed, her instincts told her which way to go. She was getting closer.

_**Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore,**_

_**Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding,**_

_**Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending,**_

_**Makes him insane to know...**_

Tears had ceased formation in the lupine's eyes as he silently gazed out the disheartening window and into the dark night. All trains of thought stopped in the wolf, as he felt nothing except the void of the sky outside. He closed his eyes, and without warning a bizarre sensation echoed through his mind. Startled, he tried to locate the source of the feeling within his head. It slowly got louder. It was her.

_She's coming. Why now?_

_**She should not lock the open door,**_

_**(Run away, run away, run away)**_

_**Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore,**_

_**She sees the change in him but can't,**_

_**(Run away run away, run away)**_

_**See what became out of her man...**_

_**Full moon.**_

No obstacle could possibly stop her in her quest to reach him. She sensed his mind at last, strengthening her direction. Fatigue and pain started to wrack at her body, but it was as if some sort of shield was protecting her from the metaphysical and physical states of her existence. She was connected to him in some way, yet every scientific law of the universe tried its hardest to keep her in reality. She rushed around a final corner and slaughtered one last guard as she burst out the door and into the night, greeted by pitch darkness with the exception of the blood red moon hovering above her.

She stopped momentarily to gain some sort of bearing. Her eyes seemed to shine like beacons to take in every sight of the woods surrounding her. Something started to scream inside her mind, a bloodcurdling silent scream that could wake her even from death. She frantically looked around and caught the red glisten of the lake slightly to her right. The rays of the moon seemed to indicate the direction she must head…she heard the scream again, and knew exactly where she must go.

_**Swimming across the bay,**_

_**The night is gray, so calm today,**_

_**She doesn't wanna wait,**_

_**"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."**_

_How can I protect her from the love she has for me?_

Pain bombarded his body like no sensation he had ever experienced. His very insides boiled and mutilated under his skin. Bones cracked, organs burst, and veins blew open…yet he remained alive. Every concept of thought stayed with him, every abstract fraction of life, except for the physical matter of his body. He was changing. The alien fluid inside of him had taken effect. Now, all he could do was wait.

_**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore,**_

_**Hundred moons or more, he's been howling,**_

_**Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending,**_

_**Mess on the floor again...**_

Flying through the forest and along the shore of the lake, she could count every millisecond it took her to reach him. The scream became infinitely more intense and disturbing with every passing stride. She began to sense that it might be too late, making her run faster. Her slender build and jet-black fur allowed her to slink through the woods with ease, as her bright yellow eyes prevented her from smashing head-on into the trees and find shortcuts that would lead her to her destination even quicker.

The building was in sight…she blasted inside the door, and sprinted straight down the lengthy corridor to the very last room. She got within mere meters of the room before skidding to a stop in utter horror.

The door was wide open, revealing a monstrous sight that could sicken the very minds of the most evil individuals to have ever existed. A bulging figure stood in the center of the room, mutilating and growing into a form that words could not express. The splintered chair appeared to have literally exploded…or were those bones? She cupped her tiny muzzle with her handpaws to keep from screaming. Bones and organs seemed to leak out of the body of the monster as it continued to change, hitting the floor with sounds no mortal soul would ever want to hear. Blood drenched piles of gore oozed along the crevices of the doorway, seemingly flowing towards her to suck her into the room.

_**She should not lock the open door,**_

_**(Run away, run away, run away)**_

_**Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore,**_

_**She sees the change in him but can't,**_

_**(Run away, run away, run away) **_

_**See what became out of her man.**_

_Why is this happening? I want to stop it! I can't control this!_

He saw her horror. His body was already being torn by the liquid, but the sight of her crippled his mind and soul. He now realized that he should have never sent for her, for he would not be able to control his actions. It crushed him to know that he would do it, and would be powerless to stop it.

_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring this upon you. Please forgive me._

_**She should not lock the open door,**_

_**(Run away, run away, run away)**_

_**Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore,**_

_**She sees the change in him but can't,**_

_**(Run away, run away, run away) **_

_**See what became out of her darling man.**_

She closed her eyes and smiled. The final words of his that she would ever hear reverberated against her soul. She knew he loved her. And that would make it alright.

She inhaled her last breath of air and made peace. Although he was physically a monster, she knew they would die together, die happy.

The blow struck her.

Darkness.

A pure void of nothingness.

Light.

Light?

She opened her eyes, and blinked curiously. The buildings had disappeared…the moon shone bright and clear. The forest quietly rustled in the gentle breeze. He stood before her…not as a man, nor a monster. He stood before her as the young, handsome lupine she had fallen in love with. She smiled.

They embraced.

Forever, a new world was created for them to live for eternity.

Under the full moon, they kissed.

--

"Full Moon" copyright Sonata Arctica.

Nintendo trademarks are copyright Nintendo.

The dimension of Life is copyright Ice Fox 111.

My ideas are copyright myself.


End file.
